The present invention relates to object-propelling apparatus for games, and in particular to selectively manually operable object-propelling apparatus such as the type including a pivoting object-engaging member.
Typically, such object-propelling apparatus for games is electromechanically operated. More specifically, a push button or the like is manually operated for closing a switch to energize a solenoid, which in turn drives the object-propelling apparatus. In such electromechanical devices, the propelling force applied to the object by the object-engaging member is completely independent of the manual force exerted by the player. This results in a lack of "feel" or "touch" experienced by the player.
Furthermore, these prior object-propelling devices require the use of expensive solenoids and electrical wiring which must be manually connected thereby adding to the cost of the device. In addition, solenoids are subject to burnout, necessitating costly maintenance or replacement.